The Magic of the People
by Izanami's Joy
Summary: Arthur x OC fanfiction


In the kingdom of Kinsington, a group of talented Druids laid waste to the people. The only people to make it out alive were the King and Princess. They rode to the closest kingdom they could find with the clothes and money they could smuggle out. Cloaked in cloth the walked slowly into the court where King Uther sat, his son Arthur standing beside him.

"King Uther, my father and I seek respite from the kingdom of Camelot. Our kingdom, Kinsington was ransacked by a group of Druids. They killed everyone but myself and father. Please, we can pay our way and fight to help your army," Princess Briseis says.

"Reveal yourself and state your names!" Uther called. Briseis pulled her hood off of her head to reveal a beautiful girl around the age of 21. Her long hair falls long and curly in front of her face. Her father removes his hood to reveal an old man, wrinkly with long cuts next to his mouth.

"We are King Breydon and Princess Briseis of the once proud kingdom of Kinsington. Please, we beg of you. If you have ever heard of our kingdom or if our people have ever helped your's, have pity on us and exercise it here," Briseis proclaimed.

"Kinsington? The kingdom to West?" Prince Arthur questioned.

"Correct, son. Your kingdom has helped us out many times throughout history. Your people are very strong. Can your father speak for himself? We know of magic in your lands and we do not want it spreading here," Uther said.

"My father cannot speak. In the attack, one Druid was able to grab him. The Druid cut his tongue out scarring his mouth forevermore. However, I can assure you, neither of us uses magic. We allowed it in our kingdom for the people, we did not take it on. We would never purposely endanger your great people," Briseis claimed.

"We will take you and your father in. People, years ago, believed in the concept of Xenia. Your ancestors took mine in and now I shall return the favour. Arthur! Escort these two to there rooms. Get them clean clothing and fresh bedcloth," Uther welcomed.

"Yes, father," Arthur said.

"Thank you, Uther. You are kind and just," Briseis bowed and left the room with Arthur and his servant, Merlin.

"Merlin! Take King Breydon to his room and do as my father said. I will escort the Princess," Arthur commanded.

"Yes, sire," Merlin rolled his eyes.

"M'lady," Arthur held out his arm for Briseis to take and accepted the favour with verve.

"Prince Arthur, are you the heir to the throne? Are you King Uther's only son?" Briseis questioned.

"Yes, I am. Although, my father doesn't think I am anywhere near being ready to be king," Arthur answered.

"I don't know very well, but I feel like you will make an amazing king," Briseis says.

"Thank you. If you don't mind me asking, what were your people like?" Arthur asked.

"Well, that's certainly a loaded question. We were a warrior people. We were an awful people. Every week we would host a ten round competition, fighting twenty champions to the death. The winner would have to fight the queen, or princess after my mother died. I killed hundreds of my people with my own hands, starting at the ripe old age of eight. I will never forgive myself for that. I was going to rid the kingdom of the competition when I was queen. I never got the chance. Instead of killing them with my hands, I lead them indirectly to their deaths.

My father put the decision of whether to let the Druids in or not up to me. The Druids were the family of our court wizard. He was harmless, so I thought they would be too. I was very wrong. I should have known. Magic is dangerous, but it was so big in my kingdom, I thought no one would abuse it. If I had magic, I would only use it for good," Briseis told her tale.

"I can't imagine what that must have been like. My father knows what it's like to have magic betray him. We used to allow magic in the kingdom. Then, after I was born, father wouldn't hear of it anymore. We hadn't had a problem with magic until two days ago. A woman came, a lady whom we knew and trusted. Although, she wasn't quite who we thought she was. She was a sorceress disguised as the singer we knew her as. She used her sorcery to get into the kingdom and then attempted to murder me. My servant, Merlin, saved my life," Arthur shared his story in response.

"Here we are," Arthur opened the door to a grand room. It had a long table with plates and mugs on it. It held a large bed draped with cloth to cover the image of the person who'd be inside. The magnificent room had a large wardrobe with a changing screen. "I'll go grab clothing for you. I'm sure Morgana will be willing to let you borrow something until we get you something of your own."

"Thank you," With Briseis' response Arthur left the room closing the door behind him. Briseis unbuckled her cape and pulled it off her shoulders. She wore a short dress built for and Amazon. The blood-red dress had no sleeves and barely covered the short shorts underneath. It was made of tight leather that breathed for easy movement in battle.

Briseis looked around the extravagant room, touching the well made, glossy furniture. It reminded her of the kingdom she once had. For the first time since the attack happened, she let a tear roll down her face in mourning for her people. Her battle worn dress stained with the blood of people she tried to save. The people she wanted so badly to please but killed instead. She wanted to rip off her skin and replace it with new, so she could start a brand new life.

She found an old bouquet of dead flowers on the ground in the corner. These were a few lives she could save. She waves her hand over the flowers and blossom they did. A purple light circled her irises until she finished. She picked up the recently revived flowers and put them on a face on the table.

There was a knock on the door and a woman with light brown skin entered carrying a pile of clothing. She gasped at the attire of Briseis.

"Is that what clothing was like in your kingdom?" she asked.

"Yes. I suppose this is not appropriate attire here in Camelot?" Briseis asked.

"Not at all, princess. My name is Guinevere. I am Morgana's handmaiden and she sent me with the clothing for you," Guinevere unfolded a beautiful floor-length colour was turquoise and glistened in the sunlight coming through the window. "This should work."

"It's beautiful," Briseis said and took it behind the changing screen.

"Do need help changing, ma'am," Guinevere questioned.

"No, thank you, Guinevere. Do you have a nickname? Guinevere is so long, beautiful, but long," Briseis responded.

"The lady Morgana calls me Gwyn," Gwyn answered.

"I like it," Briseis comes around the edge of the changing screen and turns her back to Gwyn, "Would you zip me up? Dresses in my home kingdom had the zipper on the side so it could be zipped independently. It will take me quite a while to get used to these new customs."

"M'lady, I'm sorry about your kingdom. I hope you'll be happy here," Gwyn says.

"Thank you."


End file.
